Were are canon! somos canon canten conmigo!
by daianapotter
Summary: Buenas solo quería dejar ver parte de mi punto de vista con respecto al último capítulo de bleach... sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las grandes... teorías que hay sobre la infelicidad de rukia e ichigo...


SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CANONNNNNNNNNNN

Canten conmigo :D!

Después de tantas burlas, tantos insultos, tantos odios, tantas páginas en contra de nuestro personaje, páginas que insultaban a ciertas administradoras, páginas que robaban material de página ichihime para poder burlarse de nuestras teorías y de nuestro ship… después de todo eso y más! SOMOS CANON CARAJO!

Antes que nada, voy a aclarar que hablaré básicamente desde el punto de vista del manga (ya que es lo que escribe el autor) y no me basaré tanto en el anime (que pierrot no hace más que eliminar escenas entre ichigo y hime y poner escenas ichigo/rukia hasta en la sopa sacadas de no sabemos donde y obviamente ni hablar de las sagas enteras de puro relleno). Basarme en el manga y no en el anime lo aprendí con Sailor Moon… he visto varios mangas y animes pero como SM para cambiar hasta las personalidades… pobres de las seiyaxserena ahora que están haciendo otra vez el anime pero basado en el manga… porque en el manga casi no se hablan y en el antiguo anime sí. (viva el Darienxserena xD ya que estoy xD)

Esto en verdad no iba a escribirlo, pero después de ver cada… "teoría" estúpidas con tal de negar la realidad… Bueno según algunas (no todas gracias a Dios) decían que no había un solo momento Ichihime y que Bleach se trataba del lazo especial entre Rukia e Ichigo (recién me entero que un shonen se basa única y exclusivamente en el amor, pero parece que éste es el caso), llegando algunas al extremo de decir que Ichigo y hime ni siquiera eran amigos.

Ahora resulta que salen muchos fics donde tanto Ichigo y Rukia son infieles porque "no pueden ser felices" … pero eso sí los mantienen IC… como si dos de las personas más fieles de todo el manga pudieran llegar a serle infiel a sus parejas…

Ichihimistas he sido yo sola o en verdad los IR estaban desesperados! Porque Ichigo se quedara en la SS? Cuando a Ichigo verdaderamente no le importa estar en la SS lo único que quiere es poder proteger a los que quiere (por eso la cara de deprimido durante la saga Fullbring, cosa que Hime se dio cuenta se lo dijo a Urahara y este busco la manera de devolverle los poderes a Ichigo siempre Rukia la última en tener que poner su poder porque como ya había herido a Ichigo con su espada iba a ser más fácil la absorción de poderes o una cosa así).

 **Luego está la teoría de que Tite destrozó "el lazo especial"** entre Ichigo y Rukia… bueno yo los vi igual que siempre, ambos a los gritos, así que ese lazo está todavía no se ha roto nada. Lo que pasa es que ese "lazo" nunca fue de amor sino de una amistad especial. Y ya que vamos a amistad especial, IH les muestro la frase que toda IR siempre repetía como loro "más que amigos menos que amantes" pero… ¿Qué tal si la ponemos completa?

Los IR se sienten engañados, estafados y demás, yo me pregunto… ¿cuándo tite dijo que había amor entre ichigo y rukia? Él siempre dijo que era una amistad especial… pero tal vez me perdí algo, en fin.

Dicen que tienen una película que los hacen canon por tener una película… si se refieren a la 3…

Question- 先生としてはこの2人の絆というものをどうお考えなんでしょうか？  
Kubo- 友情とも違うし、恋愛感情でもないんですよね、2人の関係は。これだけ近い位置にいながら恋愛に発展しないというのは、ほかの作品ではなかなかないんじゃないかな、とも思いますし（笑）。  
ただ今回、一護が「ルキアは大切な仲間だ」と言うシーンがあるんですけど、その言葉が2人の関係性を良く表していると思います.

Question- What do you think the bond is that these two have with each other?

Kubo- It's not friendship but it's not an amorous feeling either. With these two's relationship, I think there is no other relationship like them in other works where despite both standing in a very close position with each other it is not romance (laughs)  
But in this year's movie there is a scene where Ichigo says Rukia is his "Precious nakama" and I think that explains the of their relationship well.

(This translation is by Melodymix, an IchiRuki shipper)

Para quién no sepa ingles. A tite le preguntan cual es el vínculo entre Ichigo y Rukia

Tite: No es amistad pero tampoco es un sentimiento amoroso (acá la tan aclamada frase, pero se les olvida comentar el resto :D) La relación entre estos dos, creo que no hay una relación como la de ellos en otros trabajos donde a pesar de ser muy cercanos entre ellos no es romántico (risas) Pero en la película de este año hay una escena donde Ichigo dice que Rukia es su apreciada nakama y creo que eso explica bastante bien la relación entre ellos.

Así que vuelvo y pregunto, en que momento tite dice que hay romance entre ichigo y rukia?

 **Otra teoría** que leí fue que tite quería vengarse de la Shonen Jump porque sí se hacía un final Ichiruki entonces vendería más su último tomo y para bajar las ventas…

A ver… Bleach hace rato que está vendiendo pocos mangas así como también le estaba yendo mal en las encuestas que hace la SJ sobre que capítulo les gustaba más. Es más, Bleach en muchas ocasiones estaba cayendo a lo que se llama Bottom 5 es decir, los 5 mangas menos populares. Por este motivo, SJ apresuro a tite a terminar el manga. Muchos nos llevamos una sorpresa por esto porque iban a ser 5 capitulos mas (al final terminaron siendo 6 mas) y no pensamos que se pudiera revolver todo lo que quedaba en tan poco (como resulto, quedaron muchos cabos por atar pero decidió darle prioridad a los personajes principales). Que Tite haya dado un final "no ichiruki" solo por no darle los beneficios del último tomo a la shonen después de 15 años de trabajo es cuanto menos… irrisorio.

 **Otra teoria** es que ichigo y rukia son miserables y decidieron sacrificar su felicidad para no poner en peligro su mundo... no gente, el momento mas feliz es en esos momentos porque estan reunidas las dos familias con todos sus amigos. Si fuera que ichigo volvio a ser feliz solo porque se reunion otra vez con rukia (que no es por nada, pero la presencia del bigotes ya estaba antes incluso de que rukia fuera capitana) porque se le aparecio enfrente del hijo de ichigo y no enfrente de rukia? Lo quiere aceptar o no ninguno de los dos sacrificio su felicidad de estar con el otro porque son buenos amigos, son nakamas, no amantes por mucho que les duela.

Pero bueno hay que ser comprensivas IH, después de todo, estos últimos capítulos han sido duro para ellas.

Esperaban el reencuentro del siglo para que Rukia fuera la salvadora y que lo ayudaría a Ichigo a salir de su depresión… pasa olímpicamente de él y va a ayudar a Orihime… y no sólo eso… no solo NO lo apoya sino que le dice que es imposible y es Renji quien lo alienta.

Pero, en parte debemos agradecer a los IR extremistas que no hacían más que dejar comentarios con matar a Orihime en su cuenta de twitter (que estaba abierta hasta el año pasado si mal no recuerdo) y tite respondía que él dibujaría lo que quería y no lo que le mandaban y que sino le gustaba a los fans podían dejar de leer el manga y escribir uno propio. También tite solía responder que pondría más escenas con hime. Lo cual es verdad ya que hime aparece cada vez más junto a Ichigo y Rukia cada vez más junto a Renji. SI bien siempre sospeche que terminarían estos últimos juntos (sobre todo en la saga de Hueco mundo cuando vienen y le pegan a ichigo xD por la complicidad) tanto ni-sama esto ni sa-sama aquello y tanto sonrojo por parte de rukia me hizo dudar en su momento xD

Ahora, IH les pregunto, ¿Cuándo les comenzó a gustar está pareja y cuándo supieron que al final terminarían juntos? A mí me gustaron desde el segundo capítulo, y conforme pasaba el tiempo me iba gustando más sobre todo porque siempre que estaba con Hime, Ichigo parecía más calmado (no por nada Tite le dijo en persona al que le dobla la voz en japonés a Ichigo que cuando hablara con Orihime tenía que poner un tono de voz más dulce, más suave, esta en un vídeo en youtube pero ahora no recuerdo el titulo). Después cuando Ichigo le promete que la próxima vez va a protegerla (utilizando el kanji de mamoru que tiene su nombre) lo adore, y en la pelea contra grim que hime le dice que no se lastime mas… dios adoro esa escena como ichigo dice que parece ser que no le permiten recibir más daño… la carita que pone… ains mi dios y para rematar cuando lei el capitulo piloto y como rukia se burlaba de ichigo… después cuando hime muere rukia la trae de vuelta diciendo que ichigo se iba a alegrar… siempre lo dije xd rukia es la primera IH xD

En conclusión: ni Tite se vengó (las ventas ya venían bajas) ni Rukia ni Ichigo estaban enamorados el uno del otro (por tanto, y en consecuencia JAMÁS se les ocurriría ser infieles) siguen manteniendo contacto (lo dice el propio manga cuando Ichigo le dice a Rukia que se supone que esa vez iban a venir con su hija). IR desesperadas porque termina con Ichigo en la SS cuando a él nunca le llamó la atención. IR desesperadas porque se hiciera canon el ishihime (que si se "supone" que no hay momentos IH menos hay todavía Ishihime) porque así habría más probabilidades de que Ichigo y Rukia terminaran juntos (algo sin sentido, o sea… necesitas que se forme "Otra" pareja para que la suya tenga más posibilidades… no era que eran canon? Me parece que el término canon no lo tienen del todo claro…

Y por sobre todas las cosas… que las IR estén "dolidas" no significa ni mucho menos que tanto Ichigo como Rukia sean infelices. Ellas están transfiriendo esos sentimientos a los personajes cuando ellos no lo tienen. Ichigo incluso se ve más relajado. El lazo entre Rukia e Ichigo nunca se rompió siempre fue de amistad… pero ellas dicen que incluso al final Ichigo y Rukia tuvieron más interacción que Ichigo y Hime… pero nosotras las IH sabemos que Ichigo y Hime tuvieron… mucha interacción y bien profunda para hacer a Kazui xD

Kazui mi vida hermoso el nene… aunque ahora parece que tiene los ojos de rukia y entonces ya es hijo de Rukia e Ichigo… no es por nada pero que al menos le cambien la cara también que es la de hime… Aunque también hay otro rumor de que es solo hijo de Ichigo… no sabemos como hizo para embarazarse él solo pero lo consiguió o_O

En cuanto al final… me sorprendió ver a Chad como boxeador pero bueno pasaron 10 años y no sabemos que paso… Ishida, parece que se reconcilió con su padre al entender porque hacía lo que hacía con el cuerpo de su madre… tal vez heredó el hospital… Orihime como ama de casa… no se sabe solo estaba con el delantal, por ahí tiene una panadería o una casa de comida ya que le encanta todo eso.

Lo que si me hubiera gustado es ver luchar a ishida, ryuken, ishhin e Ichigo contra el bigotes, padres e hijos vengando a sus esposas y madres. Pero bueno, falto tiempo. Esperemos que urahara este vivo… aunque si lo llega a estar sería bueno alejarlo de Ichika… esa chica se las trae.

Pero bueno… si les gusta que Ichigo y Rukia sean completamente infieles (cosa que están lejos de ser, ya que son de los personajes más fieles del manga)

Bueno ahora entendemos porque nell estaba con ichigo y hime siempre… Tite la usaba para que ellos fueran practicando para cuando fueran padres xD Broma xD Y también se entiende porque Ichigo dejaba a Hime sentarse en su cama cuando no dejaba a nadie que lo hiciera… pillin =)

En realidad podría decir mas cosas de porque me gusta el IH y las escenas que mas adoro… pero ya llevo 4 paginas y no quiero llevar mas.

Espero sus opiniones mis queridas IH =) Por cierto, tenemos un grupo en face Fics Ichihime. Somos canon. Ahí ire poniendo fics ichihime, se aceptan renruki y de los bebes si tienen.


End file.
